


【冬盾】LittleLover

by touweiwushiliu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touweiwushiliu/pseuds/touweiwushiliu





	【冬盾】LittleLover

  
  
Bucky握紧了手中弹性挺翘的臀部，他重重地往上顶撞，“疼的话告诉我。”他粗喘着气说，即使他知道自己不会停，这就是美梦成真的感觉，哪怕下一秒就会死去他也心甘情愿。

“唔。”在他身上的小个子含糊地应答，湿漉漉的气息打在Bucky的脸侧，“我喜欢你用力干我。”他说，偏过头在Bucky的脸上舔吻，热情的就像是寓言传说中的吸人精血的女妖。

Bucky想要说脏话，他想要把一切肮脏的词汇都发泄在对方身上，他们需要发泄，无论是暴躁冲撞的情欲还是对死亡的恐惧都需要一个宣泄口。Bucky掐着对方的腰，那里纤细的像个姑娘，弹性的屁股隔着粗糙的军装布料撞击在他的大腿上，好像隔靴搔痒似的带来了一些不满足，但只是让Bucky的情欲燃烧的更加旺盛。

他知道对方的皮肤有多娇嫩，轻易地就会敏感地发红，Bucky的手掌扣住对方的臀部，指尖揉捏着被撑到极限的穴口，他重重地往上顶撞，湿热紧致的穴口绞紧了他的性器，身上的人发出了黏腻的尖叫，他扯着Bucky头发的手让Bucky的头皮有些发疼。

“你能更粗暴地对我……”Steve断断续续地说，他被顶着不住地往上，快感和痒意从他的体内泛起，带来了更多不满足，他被粗大的性器填满，每一次都好像被顶到了喉口，下一秒下落时又好像被分成了两半。但远远不够，Steve的心脏饱胀的几乎泛痒，他莫名感到有些空虚，“你操过婊子对吧士兵？”他冲着Bucky的耳朵断断续续地呢喃，“像操一个婊子一样操我。”掐住他的腰的手用力地像要陷入皮肉里，但Steve发出了带着笑的喘息，Bucky整根抽出，只留下头部停在不住收缩的穴口，他在那里磨蹭，身上的小个子扭动着腰肢想要含入他，Bucky掐着对方的脖颈亲吻那双泛着艳情的深红色的嘴唇。他看起来的确像是个婊子，Bucky眯起眼睛，金色的头发，白皙的皮肤，好像涂了口红似的红色的艳丽的嘴唇，“啊——！”粗壮的性器直直地捅到最深处，Steve扬起了脖颈，他的腿根不住抽搐，但被Bucky掰的更开，Bucky把他压到了地上，整个人覆在Steve身上挡下了一片阴影，Steve看不清他的表情，他勾住了Bucky的脖颈想要拉下对方，但Bucky只是看着他，灰蓝色的眼睛格外明显。Bucky审视似的看着对方，他在湿热的体内缓缓挺动，黏腻的水声伴随着断断续续的声音让Bucky的性器涨大的更加厉害，但他不急于一时，Bucky看着对方，凌乱的金发散到了泥土上，白皙的脸颊上泛起了红晕。他掐住了对方的脸。

“你待会儿还要去别人那儿吗？”他问。

Steve偏过头亲吻Bucky的指节，他吃吃地笑，“如果你很快完事的话，士兵。”他抬起眼睛看Bucky，那竟然像是一个卖弄分清的调笑。

这是一个体面的omega小姐。Bucky知道，他无数次看着对方走路时扭动的屁股，帮他包裹伤口时略微抿着的鲜红嘴唇。但那又怎么样呢，反正他们明天都得死。他们陷入包围圈，没有援军，没有补给，明天还有谁能活下来？

Bucky把那双细瘦的腿架到肩上，弯折起对方身体的时候他听到了Steve发出的隐约的带着哭腔的啜泣，他让对方的下半身完全悬空，然后把勃发的性器重重地捅入了对方的身体，“不要去别人那儿，”Bucky用鼻尖轻触对方的颈侧，“我爱着你，所以不要去别人那儿。”

Steve扬起脖颈，他按住了Bucky的后脑勺，纤细的腿随着Bucky的撞击在半空中晃动，Bucky顺着他的脖颈啃咬到锁骨，“我会是你的第一个男人吗？”Bucky胡言乱语，闻嗅着对方身上甘甜的味道，“如果我活下来的话你是否会是我的？”

Bucky的手掌撑住了对方的后腰，他跪坐起来，皮带发出了些微的撞击声，Bucky的裤子只是半褪到膝盖，Steve浑身上下却已经是乱糟糟的一团了，他睁着迷蒙的蓝眼睛看Bucky，这个不爱说话的，寡言少语的，但有时却会幼稚地递给他几块糖的士兵，他扯住了对方柔软的棕发卷发，拉近了他，直到对方的胯骨撞上了自己的臀部，他那么深地进入了他，就好像他在不知不觉间已经占据了Steve心中的一席之地那样，“是的，”Steve喘着气回答，他和对方唇舌交缠，“如果我们活下来的话我会是你的。体面地向我求婚，绅士地邀请我出去，”他在对方口中尝到了烟草和酒精的味道，他的视线一片模糊，但他不会忘记这个人长成什么样，“我就会是你的。”

就好像突然间一切失去了控制。Bucky扯住了那头漂亮的头发，他抱起了对方，就像抱着一个洋娃娃，让对方只能跟着他的动作晃动，所有的一切只能被他操纵，他抓着那个小巧的屁股，交合处传出了黏腻的水声，Bucky在对方体内快速抽动，单薄的胸膛紧贴着他的，他能感到对方搏动的心跳，快的几乎像是失去了控制，“Stevie……”Bucky轻蹭对方的脸颊，他亲吻每一寸他渴望的肌肤，每一寸他都在梦中触碰过成千上万遍，他柔软的身体，他光滑白皙的肌肤，Bucky恨不能直接吞吃了他。

Steve的腿根不住地打颤，沉重的性器碾压过他的肠壁，他根本就没有敏感点，在此时此刻好像他所有的一切都是敏感点，而这个人对他来说就是一剂强力的春药。他就像是一只在风暴中随波逐流的小船，而他的灯塔在呼唤他，“是的……是的……Bucky……”Steve无意识地呓语，在滚烫的精液灌进来时他蜷紧了脚趾无声地尖叫，Bucky捧着他的脸亲吻他，Steve能感觉到泪水划下了脸颊，他含住了对方的下唇。

“我会活下来的。”Bucky承诺，他用鼻尖轻蹭对方的颈侧，半硬着的性器还埋在对方的体内，湿热的肠壁在高潮后一阵一阵地紧缩，紧绞着他，Steve的腿根抖个不停，他能感到在他体内逐渐涨大的物体，他的脸颊通红，整个人显得乱糟糟的，但他的嘴角依然弯出了一个笑容，“我相信你。”他说，浓稠的精液随着Bucky抽出的动作被带出了些，然后再次被重重地捅了进去。

Steve抱住了Bucky的肩膀，和对方唇舌交缠。  
  
  
  



End file.
